


The Traveler

by Narttu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desolate world one man risks his own life to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15

The year is 2028. The earth is a pretty fucked up place to be. What meteorologist believed to be a slight prolonging of the summer season was just the start of the shit storm that destroyed every day society. Temperatures blazed as the summer months lasted indefinitely. Some blamed Mother Nature, some God, while others blamed the countless factories that polluted the environment. Either way the earth was pissed.

Dry conditions led to massive outbreaks of fires and gigantic dust storms. People in larger cities turned against each other in an attempt to survive. Between violence and disease the earth’s population dwindled. The land had become desert like with the endless dunes in all directions. The oceans water becoming to poisonous to try to make drinkable.

Not all drinkable water was lost of course. Facilities sprung up to contain the precious water and run the power. The company called ‘ToHo’ kept the facilities heavily guarded. ToHo became the number one company. Their work staff consisted mostly of staff taken from their homes and forced to work the underground mines and daily duties required of them. If any of the workers decided to quit, the guards were ordered to shoot first and never ask any questions.

Running ToHo was a devious pair of identical twins anyone could have the misfortune to come across. Bill and Tom Kaulitz, who were accompanied by their body guard Bushido, had much of what was once known as California in the palm of their hands.

Tom was the tougher looking out of the brothers. He never smiled, at least not in front of anyone who went on to talk about it. His body was covered in baggier clothing. It was easier to hide a gun or knife on his person. Underneath though he was all tanned muscle. His hair was braided in small tight braids that stopped before the middle of his back. Many assumed he was the man in charge of it all but that spot was reserved for the young twin Bill.

Bill designed his own clothing. It was outlandish and flamboyant but it drew in the attention he craved. His hair was silky black, ran down just past his shoulders that stood out amongst his pale flesh, it also helped to draw the attention in towards his equally painted black eyes. His almost feminine beauty brought them their strongest and deadliest supporter, a man nicknamed Bushido.

Bushido or as Bill liked to call him Bu had tanned skin with various tattoos throughout, rippled with muscles. Little is known about him besides the rumors that seem to spread. Many say the tattoo of the ‘B’ on the side of his neck stands for Bill. Bill is the twin he is around more often and takes his orders from. Others talk about the bloody past Bushido came from as a mercenary in the Turkish army. Of the men, women and yes children whose lives he’s taken so easily.

Society now survives in small dusty towns. There is no law besides the one the people create for themselves. Outsiders are welcomed as much as they are feared. But a new face can easily be tricked and the con men are always waiting for fresh meat.

Not everyone will sit back and let others run their lives however. There is a small group of rebels who formed together to make the twins lives a living hell. Their arrival signature usually comes with explosions and a hail of gun fire. Their tasks often tricky and dangerous but with them around ToHo has not been able to completely take over. To keep from detection it is rumored their hideout is underground. But no one has been able to find them. Or so ToHo knows about.

\----------

The intense ways of the sun crept in through the boarded up windows of an old hotel. In room 317 the random slotted rays were markings its way onto a sleeping body in one of the beds. Meanwhile in the bathroom stood a tall handsome man, paying close attention to his reflection in the broken mirror. Shaving off the unwanted stubble from his face, Adam prepared himself for the trip the lied ahead. Succeeding without a knick, Adam lined his eyes in kohl. He was dressed to ride. Biker boots and snug black pants that showed off his bulge. His shirt was faded, something he had bartered for in the previous town. A checked gray scarf was loose around his neck. It would be later used to cover his nose and mouth from the wind. Travel consisted of anything you could come across. Adam just so happened to get his hands on a motor bike. It had been revamped for the conditions. Tires wider to maintain traction. Forgoing a helmet as there were greater fears then head injuries, Adam shaved the sides of his raven hair. Just the top was allowed to flow wildly.

“Leaving already?” Sitting up from the mattress, Kris ran his hands through the mess of brown hair caused by bed head gone wrong. Only a thin sheet covered up his naked lower half. The top that was exposed was enough to have Adam staring.

“You know I have to.” Stepping out of the bathroom, Adam placed the items he had been using into a small sack. The bike didn’t give him much room for items to carry along with him. Besides this trip wasn’t a vacation. He was already a day behind having spent the night with this beautiful creature. Their activities had taken some of the edge off. From the very start Adam had been truthful. The next morning he would leave.

“You're mad. You know that, right?” Anyone willing to walk into the lion’s den was asking for trouble. It was a shame really. Adam had been one hell of a lay. “If you survive, you might want to think about coming back up this way.”

All Adam could do was smirk. As attractive Kris was to him that man had no faith in his mission. “You never know.” Bag in hand, Adam pushed open the door. It creaked out loudly as though any moment the hinges would give away and the door would fall off completely. Pushing it shut behind him, Adam pulled out his goggles from the bag. The sun would be intense in a few hours. It was in his best interest to get going. Let the speed of his bike create the air to cool him.

Latching the bag into place, Adam got seated. Checking the goggles and moving up his scarf, he looked up back to the hotel room he had spent the night in. There were no signs of movement. No waving goodbye. Seemed silly to expect any less. The engine roared to life. In an instant he was gone, leaving only a trail of dust in his wake. He was so close to his goal. Close enough to make his heart beat a bit faster.

Everything happened just over a week ago. The Lambert family lived in one of the more developed cities further north. There his mother and father had simple jobs to maintain the family. Adam was known for his wild imagination. When he was supposed to be home doing chores, he instead took off towards the dunes to be alone. Adam had met up with a local boy named Monte. Away from judgmental people, Monte would play his acoustic guitar while Adam sang. He wondered how it would be to be away from all the hardships. To live like a rock star.

Heading home, they noticed the destruction. The signs that ToHo had been there. They took what they wanted and more. Suspicion of stolen water brought them here but it was just an excuse. Those who resisted were shot, others taken to become workers. Never in all his life did Adam run so fast. There was a pounding in his ears, blocking out all other noises as his home came into view. The door was gone, a side wall burnt from an explosion that had been too near.

The images Adam found inside of his home was one he wished never would have to repeat. His parents lay dead on the floor, thier house trashed. It was hard to tell what had been taken verses what was destroyed. His younger brother Neil was nowhere to be found.

Many who were lucky enough to be left behind started to either rebuild their lives or head for another town. Monte wasn’t about to stick around and had tried to convince Adam to join him. He couldn’t though. His loyalty was to his family; he had to save his brother.

The wind whipped around him. There was a storm coming. Pressing harder, Adam pushed his bike to the limit. He had to make shelter before a wind storm kicked up, leaving him blinded in the middle of nowhere.

A lesser man would have stayed with Kris in that room. Lived out some unbelievable fantasy of a couple in love. Kris was a man Adam had picked up at the bar. He was a prostitute, given he was new in his profession. It was one of the reasons Adam couldn’t resist. There was just too much innocence in Kris. This was such a rare quality now a days.

Grains of sand started to bounce off of Adam’s goggles. As wind picked up the sun’s rays seemed to dim. There was a loud pop sound and the bike cut off. Slowing down, Adam hit at the metal machine as though he could intimidate it to do his bidding. Coming to a crawl, Adam got off the bike now, pushing it along. No grunting or cursing in the world would restart the engine. Lost in the maze of sand, Adam wasn’t even sure he was still heading the right way.

Something shined in the distance. The reflection lasted for a fraction of a second but it was enough. Heading in that direction, Adam hoped to see the flash of light again. Something to ease his mind that it wasn’t some mirage or image his mind came up with to make him crazy. Thankfully it was not the case of him going mad.

A building started to come into view. It looked to be some sort of small airplane hangar. Pushing the bike up to the front, Adam unlatched his bag and moved towards a door. Pushing it open did no good. But after giving the door a good kick, it swung open to allow him to enter. Pushing it back shut behind him, Adam took off the goggles to see the most unusual sight.

There were mechanical objects around the entire place. In back there was indeed a small plane. Monitors on a small table showed scenes of outside as well as other places he knew was not this building. Fuck, he was not alone. Reaching into his bag for a gun, a voice stopped him. There was a blunt object pushing against his back.

“I have no problems with guests, but I do not allow weapons in my house.”

The man’s voice had a bit of an accent to it. The words didn’t flow out as smoothly as others might have but hearing him speak sounded sweeter. It was something Adam couldn’t quite put his fingers on. Dropping the bag, he turned around to face the other. What he was not expecting was to be held up by a blow dryer. The man holding the blow dryer had the cutest little smile. His blond hair was in a short mohawk on his head. His clothes were simple but dirty as though he had been rolling around in dirt and grease before Adam had arrived. The one part Adam couldn’t turn his attention away from was the other's eyes. Such a rich blue, it helped his mind to slip away from the task at hand.

“I’m Sauli.” Bending down to pick up Adam’s bag, he handed it back to the other.

Taking it, Adam was honestly surprised. What if he came here to rob Sauli? The man didn’t make a move to defend himself or even check to see what Adam had on him.

“Do you have a name?” Putting the blow dryer back onto his work bench, Sauli grabbed a wrench, moving to another table to work on a project he had going on. “You look like a Michael to me.”

“Adam.” Setting his bag against the wall, Adam explored more of the hanger that Sauli called home. “You have quite a setup here.” Far more high tech than he would have expected it.

“I can’t take credit for it.” There was a sound of metal clanging against metal as he tried to put the pieces back together. “Do you need help fixing your bike?” As Adam turned quickly to look at him, Sauli started to laugh. “I saw you on the monitor. Nice looking bike. Don’t usually see such machines around here unless I’ve put them together.” Not to brag too much but he did have a talent for turning crap into treasure.

“Yes, that would be wonderful. I pushed the engine too hard and blew out something.” The dust storm couldn’t help too much either. Everything seemed to be right out in the open. Only one other room on the very left hand side. As Adam went to turn the knob he found the door locked. “This were you keep your skeletons?”

“Something like that.” Sauli turned to look at Adam. This Adam had a pretty face but he didn’t know if the other could be trusted. “By the time the storm passes it will be dark outside. Too late to start work on the bike. I have a sleeping bag for you to sleep on if you need something.” Sliding off of the stool, he made his way over towards a porcelain troth looking sink. “You can wash up here or get some water to drink. Careful how much, as ToHo monitors it pretty closely.” Turning on the tap just enough to get a rag wet Sauli started to wash off his face and hands.

Since the other brought up the company, now seemed like a pretty good time to ask some questions. “Were pretty close to ToHo main headquarters, aren’t we?” Faking ignorance.

“We are.” Sauli draped the rag on the edge of the sink for it to dry. There was a look of question in his eyes but he kept quiet.

“Ever been there? I hear it’s pretty tight.”

“Adam whatever you're planning I suggest you drop it.”

“What makes you think…”

“You're not the first to try, and if you don’t drop it you won’t be the first to die either.”

There was some personal hurt coming up to the surface. Adam could see it in the other’s eyes but it wasn’t his place to pry. Dropping the subject for now, he grabbed the sleeping bag to unroll it. Didn’t look like the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than bare floor. Laying down on top of it, Adam pulled his bag closer, pulling out a bottle of water and a nutrition bar. “Want one?”

Looking at the bar, Sauli shook his head in a yes. Taking the offered food, there was a mumble of a thanks as the wrapper was ripped open and he started to eat. Pulling on a rope next to the wash area, a hammock started to lower from the ceiling. Stripping down to boxers, he placed the empty wrapper on the sink. Stopping the hammock several feet from the floor, Sauli climbed up a ladder attached to the wall in order to get high enough to climb in. Once situated he had a leg hanging over the side, helping him to rock the hammock gently.

Finishing up what would be his dinner, Adam laid back, putting both hands behind his head. Mind was deep in thought as he heard Sauli clap twice and the lights went out. The only light now came from the monitors. It wasn’t bright enough to keep Adam awake though, as his eyes drifted closed, giving away to the nightmares to creep into his brain.

\----------

There was a clanking noise that roused Adam. His eye lids heavy, struggling for just a little bit longer to sleep. But the noise wouldn’t stop. Rolling onto his back, Adam opened his eyes slowly. Sauli’s unusual creations came into view. They all took on a new life now that the sun was up, coming in from a skylight above. It was propped open a bit. As tempting as it was to sleep for another hour or so Adam’s bladder nagged him with the urging to be emptied. Pushing himself to stand, Adam shuffled towards the door.

“Morning.” Sauli’s voice was cheery considering what hour it was. Busy on the project he had been working on before was now looking almost finished.

Grumbling out a noise that was neither a welcomed response back nor a sign to fuck off, he pushed the door open and headed outside. He squinted against the brightness of the sun as he made his way to the far corner to pee.

Pushing back his chair, Sauli got up and headed towards the monitors. With a few clicks he was able to see exactly what Adam was doing.“Oh my.” He really was packing. Blushing a deep red, Sauli clicked the image away and went towards the locked door. Pulling out a key from a secret compartment in a nearby statue, he unlocked the door and went inside, making sure to close it tightly behind him.

Awake now Adam reentered. “So how long do you think it would take to fix my…bike?” Wasn’t Sauli sitting right at his work desk just a moment ago? He was still partly asleep so he could have been wrong. Hearing a click, Sauli came out of the room, closing the door behind him and smiling brightly.

“Can you climb?”

“Climb?”

“Yes.” Pointing straight up there were the skylight was propped open, Sauli flipped a switch, causing a motor to run and a rope ladder to descend. “I thought we could have breakfast on the roof.”

“I have a feeling this is not out of the ordinary for you.”

“Not at all. You head up and I will be right there. Just finishing up.” Opening up the door, Sauli darted back inside.

Many people who have found themselves living alone became crazed shut-ins. Adam had a feeling this Sauli was one of them. The rope ladder stopped a few inches from the ground. Giving it a good pull to make sure it was secure, Adam stepped on the first rung and started to climb up. Once at the window it was easy to push himself onto the roof. There was a shaded area and two lounge chairs. He could see for miles in each direction. One looming building had to be ToHo for it was the tallest and largest in the area.

“What do you think?” Sauli moved through the opening with such grace that could only be done with a lot of practice. With him was a messenger bag. Sitting in the chair next to Adam, he took off the bag and started to hand out containers. The first was a slim metal container with a screw closed lid. The other looked to be something he had found out to be Tupperware.

“Thanks.” Adam unscrewed the lid on the metal tube and when he got the whiff his eyes became wide. “Is this…it can’t be.”

“It is.” Again with that cute loving smile as he opened the top of his Tupperware. Now Adam’s mouth dropped open. “I traded for them a few days ago. Hope they're cooked alright.”

“Eggs and iced coffee.” He had died, truly died. Stuffing his mouth with the best tasting food in a long time, his heart sung. Swallowing hard, he spoke softly. “I can’t trade you anything worth enough for this.”

“Well see now, we have a problem.” Sauli was biting his lower lip to keep from smiling. “You will just have to repay me by traveling into town with me this afternoon.”

“I will…excuse me?”

“I looked over the bike and there are some parts I need to get. But not to worry, I know of a trade post in town that has a bit of everything. I’m good friends with the owners.” Sipping at the coffee, Sauli moved to sit back, really relaxing in the chair.

Adam mimicked the same movement, finding the tension fading from his shoulders. If he didn’t know better Adam could have sworn the world's weight on his shoulders let up just the tiniest fraction. Lounging and letting the food digest, Sauli pointed out what the different buildings in the distance were. The ToHo building, Adam spotted right away. The center of town where they would be going. A shiny building off to the side that was a club named Liquid Sliver. But as all conversations did, theirs became personal.

“Are you going to tell me the real reason why you’re here?” Sauli had replaced the items in the bag for when they made their way down. But right now he was content to sit up here with Adam, getting to know the man better.

“ToHo has my brother.” So much for keeping the weight of the world away. It would remain till his mission was accomplished. “They killed my parents. You have to understand what I must do.”

“I do.” Standing up, Sauli slipped the bag on. “ToHo kill a lot of people, they killed Niko.” Feeling the wave of emotion prickling at the corner of his eyes, Sauli changed the subject. “We should head into town. Cam and Ashley will help. They know a lot about the area.”

Nodding his head, Adam moved to join the other. They made their way back down. Sauli closing up the window behind them and setting the security system. Adam grabbed his bag and together they got into Sauli's supped up jeep. The engine was too loud to try to talk over but their time in the jeep didn’t last to long.

Entering the town, it looked like so many others Adam had passed on his way here. Getting to a building that looked almost farm-like, Sauli pulled along to the side and parked. Hopping out, the blond grabbed the device he had been working on. There was a sound of a coo coo clock going off when they entered. Two girls come out of the back to welcome them both, shouting ‘Sauli’ at the same time.

“I would like to introduce you both to my friend, Adam.”Both girls now stared right at Adam, judging him. “This is Cam.” The girl dressed in a mixture of blacks extended her hand to Adam. Her hair covered her eyesight, making it hard to distinguish what she really felt about the other. “And this is Ashley.” Instead of a hand shake, she opened his arms wide and hugged Adam tightly. Her outfit was more colorful and wild. The shaven part on the side of her head just added to her style.

“Any friend of Sauli’s is a friend of ours.” After the hug she kept an arm draped around Adam’s shoulder even though it looked awkward with the height difference.

“Is that the invention you were working on?” Cam pointed to the objects in Sauli’s hands.

“It is; come and see.” Placing the metal box by the window, there was a solar panel on the side. Charging up, Sauli flipped on the blow dryer. Instead of hot air, it was cool air that blew out. Cam made a noise that was far too close to an orgasm for Adam’s liking.

Taking the offered blow dryer, Cam let the cool air blow across her neck and down her shirt. “How can we thank you for this?”

“I need some parts to fix a bike.”

“Come out back. We acquired a few new bikes last week. Maybe there will be something you can use.”

As she went to lead the way, Sauli turned towards Adam and Ashley. “You two should talk. Ashley has lived here her whole life. Bet she knows the area like the back of her hand.”

That sneaky little twink. When they were alone, Adam got to work. “Maybe we could do some bartering as well.”

“Your speaking my language.” Pulling her arm back, Ashley hopped up on the counter, watching as Adam opened up his bag and started to shuffle the items inside around. He stopped when his fingers came into contact with a small jar. Inside was a brown, thick liquid. It was placed in Ashley’s hand and, looking confused, she tipped the jar back and forth, watching it coat the glass. “This is?”

“Chocolate.”

Just hearing the word, her lips smacked together getting hungry. “And you want?”

“Information.”

“Details Adam and quickly. I would like to keep this chocolate away from Cam.” Or she would never get her share.

“I need to know how to get into ToHo.”

She broke out in laughter. “You don’t.”

“Then why bother trading.” Adam went to snatch the jar back when Ashley turned her body away, keeping the jar close to her chest.

“Just hold on. Look I have never been stupid enough to want to get in, but I know where you can go to find out. There’s a club close by called Liquid Sliver. Sometimes the dancers were workers at ToHo, but they found their bodies would make more of a profit on their backs then in the mines. Seek out the man named Cheeks. He knows everyone.”

Good enough information. It was enough to get him started at least. “Just one more thing.” And it had nothing to do with his mission but the curiosity was too much. “Who was Niko?”

“Niko was a really good guy.” The sadness in her eyes told Adam as much. “He and Sauli had been dating about two years when he was snatched up by ToHo to work for them. He must have refused because days after he was taken we found his body in the middle of the street. He had drowned.”

A drowning? Such a thing seemed impossible. Then Sauli’s and Cam’s voice became clearer. Adam said a quick thank you and closed his bag.

“Don’t do it. ToHo doesn’t play around. You will die.”

“It’s a risk I have to take.”

“Look I found the parts we need.” Sauli held up some items that Adam had no idea what they were but smiled and patted the blond's shoulder just the same.

Thanks were given all around as the men got back into the jeep and headed back to the hanger. Taking their newly acquired parts out of the back, Sauli got to work on the bike. Since Adam had no clue how he could help, he merely hung around, fetching tools when needed and making pointless conversation. When he ran out of topics to talk about he excused himself to walk around a bit. Anymore talking was just going to lead him to say something stupid.

Walking around outside of the hanger, Adam headed to the far back where he could see desert camo netting strung up, covering something huge. Pulling the netting up enough to slip in underneath, he whistled out how impressed he was at the sight. Sauli had a fucking tank hidden away.

Ducking back out of the netting, Adam didn’t know whether to gush how impressed he was or razz Sauli for the tank when he noticed the blond just staring at the bike blankly. “Are you okay?” Kneeling down, he placed a hand on Sauli’s shoulder. This seemed to snap him out of the daze that he had fallen into.

“Yes. Of course.” He smiled at Adam but it was forced. “Your bike is all fixed so you can leave anytime you like.”

\----------

It seemed crazy to have this tight feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had known Sauli for only a day but there was a yearning. Something new that clung to his insides. “I’m going to Liquid Silver tonight.” Why lie about anything now? Sauli had gone out of his way for him. “I need to find out more about ToHo and then if it’s alright I can come back here to plan. I won’t just run in there.” If he could promise not to die, he would have.

“You are always welcome here.” His hand went up to rest on Adam’s. Sauli‘s head had been looking down at the sand. Slowly tilting his head up, their eyes connected.

Reaching up, Adam caressed the man’s face, inching his way in till their lips connected. The second they started, the fire inside blazed out of control. Adam gripped onto Sauli’s shirt, pulling on it so hard some of the side stitching popped. Sauli fought to stand up, tripping over his own feet and falling more against Adam. Being stronger Adam helped them both back onto their feet. Once there, he picked Sauli up. Sauli had his legs wrapped around his middle, Adam led them back inside.

Every square inch of this place has something on it or around it. Something in the way. But right now wasn’t the time for cleaning. Sauli latched his lips and teeth against the side of Adam’s neck, making some pretty red marks. Getting close enough to one of the work tables, Sauli pulled his mouth away to lean back and swipe everything off of the top of it. Various tools and projects fell to the floor in a loud clatter.

Taking off his shirt, Adam started to work on his pants, getting them stuck on his shoes and cursing out. Stripping the rest away, Adam ran his hands up Sauli’s clothed leg. He was so eager to ravish this man that maybe he had pushed it to quick. “Should I...”

“You're beautiful.” Sauli’s fingers touched Adam’s skin so lightly as though afraid if he touched hard enough, Adam would shatter and this would turn out to be just another dream.

“You are the truly stunning one, Sauli.” Gathering the hem of the man’s shirt in his hands, Adam pulled the fabric up and off. As Sauli leaned back he used his elbows on the table as leverage to help lift his hips off to pull his pants down onto his legs. Once the man’s boots were pulled off the pants followed, leaving Sauli naked and on display.

Pushing Sauli to lay back on the table, the cool metal sent goose bumps throughout his body. Adam leaned down to lick a stripe up Sauli’s cock, taking in the scent that belonged to only him. Slowly teasing the head with his tongue, Adam ran it along the slit before opening his mouth wider to take the length deeply into his throat.

Whimpering and wiggling against the table top, Sauli quickly turned into a mess. When Adam moved his mouth off with a pop his eyes scanned what was around them, looking for something they could use. Sensing this, Sauli pointed to one of the many hanging baskets. “Lotion, there’s lotion.”

Breaking away from the other just long enough to riffle through the basket to produce the lotion, he moved back, pumping the top of it till the creamy white lotion dribbled out into the palm of his hand. Using some on his fingers, Adam looked up to see Sauli spreading his legs in anticipation. Heart starting to race quickly in his chest, he brought a finger to the blond’s hole and started to push in. There was a sharp intake of breath as Adam guided the digit inside to the knuckle.

Sauli was so tight. The pain he felt was also his release of the past. So he clenched his inner muscles around Adam’s finger. He tried even tighter when another pushed inside, making the pain last. “Adam I’m ready for you.” Not fully but he was close enough. He had waited long enough to open his heart again. Though he couldn’t fully understand why Sauli knew his heart belonged to Adam. He was just an ugly moth till Adam’s flame burned away his fear and doubt to be whole again.

Gripping Sauli’s hips, he moved the other closer to the edge of the table and used a little more lotion on his own throbbing cock. Pushing the tip inside, Adam watched Sauli’s reaction. He knew how Sauli wanted this to go. Gripping tightly, Adam pushed himself in with one stroke. His assault was relentless. Thrusting fully back into Sauli over and over again, he took in the sinfully delightful noises the other gave out.

The feeling was good but something was missing. With the next push in Adam wrapped an arm under Sauli’s back and lifted him up. With Sauli’s legs wrapped tightly around Adam’s hips, it gave them just the right angle and pressure to hit Sauli’s prostate. The blond reached out, grabbing onto anything his arms could reach. Knocking an empty frame off the wall and items shook out of baskets but it didn’t slow them down.

There were words mixed in with labored breaths, expressing wanting and needing. The hint of love and belonging. When Sauli gave his body over to his orgasm his skin prickled all over. Hands let go to now wrap around Adam’s shoulders tightly. Several moments later Adam came as well. Filling Sauli and making him as his own.

Carefully slipping out, Adam helped Sauli to his feet but didn’t remove an arm around Sauli’s waist. The blond's face still hiding against his neck. Something wet ran down Adam’s chest. His lover was crying. “Please no. Please.” Adam kissed at Sauli’s head, pressing his lips against the stubble from the shaved sides.

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” For the first time in a long time, saying those words he felt them to be true. He needed to be broken to be built back up again. “Come with me.” Sauli took a step and limped a bit, leaning against Adam as they made their way to the locked door. Showing Adam were the key was located he unlocked the door and entered.

The room didn’t seem special at all. An old looking bathroom that seemed as far from working condition as one could get. Moving away from Adam’s side, Sauli reached up to the shower head and rotated it to the left. The wall next to the shower vibrated as it moved to the side, revealing a staircase that led down. This man had his heart; he might as well have his secrets, too. Once at the bottom of the stairs Adam was stunned by what he saw. Illegal wouldn’t even begin to describe it. There were gallon tanks storing fresh water. Plants growing under the care of special lights and a watering system. He noticed a table with various appliances on it, one of which was a coffee maker. Boxes of clothes, paths that led off to who knows where and next to them a real bathroom.

Turing on the real shower, Sauli stepped into the spray. The water didn’t come out as strong as one would have liked but it was the best system Adam had ever seen. When the other didn’t join him right away Sauli grabbed a hold of Adam’s arm to pull him under the spray. As the water cleansed their skin, Adam took great care when it came to washing Sauli.

Drying off and redressing, the men went back upstairs. “You have an unbelievable setup here Sauli. I wouldn’t know where to begin to set something up like that.”

“I didn’t. Not most of it anyways. This place was Niko’s.” There would always be a spot in his heart that would miss him. But Niko would want him to be happy.

Kneeling down, Adam grabbed his boots and started to lace them back up. Hearing the sigh, he turned to see the look on Sauli’s face. There was fear in his eyes. “I’m heading over to Liquid Silver. Ask a few questions and see what I can find out.” Standing back up, he took out the scarf and goggles from his bag. Adam felt Sauli’s hand against his arm.

“Promise me you will return.”

Placing a hand of either side of Sauli’s face, Adam pecked the man’s lips a few times. “I promise.” Resting their foreheads, together Adam gathered his strength and took in the strength Sauli was silently giving him. “I will come back to you.”

Leaving now before he lost his nerve, Adam headed outside to his bike. Starting up the engine, it practically purred, running better than when he first started to ride. Heading off to the club, he was determined to get the information he needed.

\---///---

“I thought you were supposed to be the best.” Bill was sitting in an overly large black leather chair as he tapped the arm with the tips of his vinyl gloves. His look today seemed to be captain’s sheek with his flamboyant puffy shirt and captain’s hat. The chair was so overly stuffed it made Bill look even tinier by comparison. Standing next to the chair was his brother Tom, who looked more casual. Before them was Bushido, standing with his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

“I am the best.” Bushido kept his chin up. In his past he had taken out families of dictators and men who double crossed the ones he worked for. These rebels didn’t stand a chance.

“Bu, Bu, Bu.” Smiling, Bill pushed himself up to approach the other. “Then why am I still getting reports of damages cause by the rebels? They are making fun of me and you know I can’t stand for that.” Placing a gloved finger over a tattoo on Bushido’s forearm, he traced the ink.

“It’s only a matter of time.” His dark brown eyes watching Bill’s every movement.

“If you don’t deliver some progress soon…” Bill moved in close. Close enough for when he talked again his lips grazed against Bushido’s ear. “I’ll stop letting you do that thing you like in bed.”

Tensing up a bit, a side door opened to give them a welcomed distraction. “Bushido I have the schematics you asked for.” This young man’s hand shook as though if he breathed wrong the members of the room would descend upon him.

“Tom.” Bill was busy with Bushido as he licked up the B on his neck.

Taking the paper from the guard, Tom only had to motion for him to leave. The guard had never walked so fast in his life. Looking over the paper, Tom turned it to the right and to the left, trying to have it make some sense. “What the fuck is this?”

Rolling his eyes, Bill stomped over. His heels clicked against the floor till he snatched the paper away. “Let me see it.” But he too couldn’t make heads or tails from the graphs. With his arm out towards Bushido, he tapped his foot in impatience. “Fucking take this already.”

Taking the paper from Bill’s hands, Bushido scanned over the information. “There has been a spike of energy out in the desert.”

“That means what?” Tom pulled out two cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth, he lit it up and used it to lite the other that he gave over to his brother.

“That means we found someone stealing energy, probably stealing water, too. Someone is supplying the rebels and this person could very well be it.”

“Where?” Letting out a stream of smoke, Bill looked at the paper, wanting to understand it.

“Here.” Pointing to a spot on the graph. “It’s a hanger about thirty miles away.”

“Go now. I want this over with.” As Bushido left them Bill’s mood turned for the better. “I feel like reminding our workers who’s in charge around here.” Nothing like bringing a little fear in others to celebrate.

On the metal walkways above the workers, the twins looked down at the men and women who were filthy and starved but worked as hard as they could. Scanning them, Bill turned to Tom. The older twin picked a small figure that had tripped twice since they arrived.

Bringing up his hand, Bill whistled out to one of the guards. Getting his attention, he pointed to the figure. “Take that one to the water slide.”

The prim man with the embrodered name tag that read Drake started to cry. He fought against the guards, trying to lead him away. The other workers looked on, fearing to retaliate. All but one.

“Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size?” Neil jumped on the guard's back, hitting him and trying to make enough distraction for Drake to run. It took a knee to the kidney for the guard to let go and fall back onto Neil.

As Drake ran for it a shot broke out. From the walkway Tom still had a gun pointed down below. There laid Drake, face down, unmoving.

“Take that man to the freezer.” Once a freezer for food, now it was used to torture. As Neil tried to fight again, more guards came out. One tazed his back, and the fight was over.

\----------

Sitting on his bike, Adam found the outside of the club to be nothing special. Looked just like every other dirty broken building. That though was not to be said of the inside. Stepping though the door, the walls were covered from floor to ceiling in mirrors. There was a bar and various tables spread throughout the place. A stage was at the far end and in front of that, a fountain. The entertainers wore sliver. Women in bikinis and men in tight sliver short shorts. The head of the club was a woman by the name of Raja. Her brown skin glowed as she sat in a sort of throne near the stage. Her long legs crossed lady-like and proper. A short leopard mini dress stopping right before it became obscene. Over one shoulder flowed long black locks.

Taking a seat at the bar, Adam ordered up a water and watched the room. Music pumped out from a stereo system and some dancers were giving lap dances to the patrons. One girl was leading a man towards a back room to do God only knows.

Lost in thoughts, a hand on his thigh brought him back quickly. “You look thirsty.” The smaller man with amazing cheek bones took the glass of water out of Adam’s hand and set it on the bar. Instead he pulled Adam closer by the collar of his shirt and connected their lips together. Playing along with the game, Adam kissed back, giving as well as he was taking. When the kiss broke the man looked smug. “Better?”

“Much.” Adam could act with the best of them. “I’m Adam.”

“Cheeks.” The tiny man was already undressing Adam with his eyes.

Luck was on his side, finding the guy he needed to quickly. “How about we go someplace in private to talk?”

“Ohh right to the point. I like that.” Taking Adam’s hand, he pulled the other off the stool and back towards the private rooms.

Entering the room, it was just how Adam expected it to be. There was an overly large bed in the room, nothing else. But then this room probably didn’t see anything else. The door was shut and as Brad went to strip off his little shorts, Adam held his hand up to stop him.

“I’m not your normal customer. I will pay double your rate for some information, no sex needed.”

“You're not going to make a nark out of me.” Heading for the door Adam grabbed Cheeks, a hand covered his mouth to try to keep the noises down but then the little shit bit him, causing Adam to cry out. Falling back upon the bed, the two struggled with Adam, making his way on top. Being bigger, all Adam had to do was sit on the other and Cheeks was going nowhere. Keeping the other's mouth covered he spoke clearly.

“I’m not here to hurt you. Ashley sent me. I just need some information and then I will be on my way. You won’t see my face again. Now I’m going to take my hand away; think you could not scream?” He watched Cheeks shake his head in a yes.

When Cheeks’ mouth was freed he gave the other a death look. “All you had to say was Ashley sent you here. Didn’t need to manhandle me and your squishing my organs. Get off!” Once Adam was off Cheeks moved to stand. With Adam sitting and him standing it was the only way to be taller. “Now what do you want to know about? I have a thing happening soon and I don’t want to miss the action.”

“I need to know how to get into ToHo without anyone noticing.”

“This a joke?” Snickering, Cheeks tried to keep the laughter inside but it was too much and he laughed out loud. “No one, not even you, gets into ToHo without someone noticing. The entire place is metal. You don’t get in unless they let you in.”

Not the answer he wanted. “Nothing from the ground?”

“There’s one main entrance and that door only opens from the control room. From the air you have to have permission to land. It’s all sealed up Adam. You would need a miracle.”

“I have persistence.”

“Is this about gaining money or power because there are easier ways.”

“They have my brother.”

This silenced Cheeks up for the longest since the other approached him. “You’re going to need help.”

A loud explosion could be heard. The force of it shook the floor under their feet. Screams and shouting filled the halls.

“Shit!” Cheeks ran to the door opening it, nearly getting knocked down by a running man. “It’s happening and I’m missing it!”

Before Adam could ask any questions Cheeks was gone. Whatever was going down he needed to see with his own eyes. Making his way out back towards the main room, Adam saw the new edition of a large hole on the side of the building. There were dozens of individuals grouping up the dancers and pervs and robbing them. Rebels, that’s who had torn this place a new asshole. Figuring it would be best to stay out of the action, Adam looked for the closest exit and found himself face to face with the pointy end of a sword.

“Hand over what you got.” This girl had a pirate look going on. With her tattered dress and Mohawk of pink dreads.

“Look I don’t have what you want.”

“Did I stutter?” She took the sword and poked Adam in the chest with it.

“Lay off Roxy.” Cheeks was hiding behind Roxy. A bruise could be seen on his leg. “He’s one of us.”

“Should have fucking said something.” She moved the sword away from Adam.

“Move out!” A man with blond fringe and tight black pants was calling to the rebels to leave before ToHo was able to dispatch any guards to take care of them. Roxy and Cheeks ran for the hole in the wall with the others. Cheeks calling out for Adam to join them.

Sticking around would mean a lot of questions. Getting caught now wasn’t apart of Adam’s plan. Running outside, the rebels were jumping into a sand pit. One by one they were swallowed up. Getting closer, it was Cheeks turn. The small man winked before jumping in. The only ones left was him and the man with the blond fringe who could almost sense his apprehension. “After you.”

How noble. Holding his breath, Adam jumped into the sand pit and in seconds he was falling through, landing hard on his ass. Cheeks was there, pulling him up and away just seconds before the blond came through.

“Tommy, let me blow it this time.” Roxy was stroking the stick of dynamite suggestively. She walked closer to Tommy, making an equally lude gesture with her tongue. “Then later maybe I can blow something else.”

“You might have to fight Isaac for that one.”

Another man with choppy short hair pulled Tommy closer to him. “Mine.”

Laughing, Tommy gave Isaac a big sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get the fuck back to the tunnels.”

Together they all took off. Adam having no idea where he was going just followed along. A loud rumble shook the walls of the tunnels, signaling Roxy had accomplished what she went out to do. Now they wouldn’t be followed. It also meant Adam was at their mercy.

Around the bend, there began the signs that people lived down here. Cots and mattresses for beds, make shift kitchens and greenery every place he turned, Adam saw something growing. There had been stories about the culture in the 1960’s with free love and peace. The rebels lived almost that way, except they loved to blow shit up.

“Let’s have a chat.” Tommy put his arm around Adam to led him to a more secluded area. Other rebel members went off, still pumped about their raid and celebrating in their own way. Pushing back a curtain, Tommy led the way into an area filled with bean bag chairs. They were all various colors and some were more plump than others.

Sitting in a tie dyed purple one, Adam watched Tommy as he pulled a bag out of a pocket of one of the chairs. Inside was a joint and a lighter. Sparking it up, the blond took a deep breath in before passing it over to Adam.

Taking it, he just took in a little. There was still so much to do. “Not that I’m ungrateful for you getting me out of there, but I need to head back to the surface.”

“I thought I smelled the good stuff. Gimmie gimmie.” Cheeks had poked his head in from the curtain. As Adam extended the joint for him to take, the man was in with them in a flash, moving to lounge over Tommy as he took a hit. “Did you hear Tommy Joe? This man is planning on breaking into ToHo.”

“You don’t say.” Snatching the joint back and ignoring Cheeks' wobbling lower lip, Tommy took another hit. “Fuck me. Your Sauli’s new man. The traveler.”

Word got around fast. Never the less what Cheeks had said before was right. In order to infiltrate ToHo, he needed help. Crazed help that likes to make things go boom. “I know you despise how much they run things as I do. All of us together could bring them down.”

“Are you willing to take responsibility for those who die in the process?”

“Are you willing to sit back and allow the people trapped there to die?” No Adam was not backing down. “There are risks in everything we do.” Standing up, Adam shook his head, growing frustrated and in such, having a hard time getting through how important this was not only to him but to everyone. “If you want to stay a boy and continue to blow up buildings for fun, please go ahead and do so. But if you want to be a man and take down the greater evil…” But would that even get through? “Someone will have to replace the twins.”

“Tommy’s not cute enough, oaf!” Cheeks rubbed his side where Tommy had poked him with his elbow. “Well it’s the truth!”

“You run ToHo, make it fair.” The rebel group was a mixed bag, that’s for sure but if Tommy could control them, then he had a real chance of running the biggest ,most important company on this side of the Americas.

“You sure know how to stroke an ego.” Letting out a long sigh, Tommy pushed Cheeks off onto his ass but before the other could complain he handed him the joint. “I will bring it up with the others. We will vote. But meanwhile…” Pulling Cheeks to his feet, the joint slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. It was getting to small to smoke properly anyways. “Take Adam back to Sauli. We’ll be there shortly.” After he talked with the others.

“Cheeks do this; Cheeks do that. Cheeks stop being so loud during sex. Some of us are trying to sleep. Blah blah blah.” He moved his hand as though he was mimicking those who complained about him. “This way. Follow Cheeks' sexy ass.”

Cheeks led and Adam followed. The two made their way through a winding maze of tunnels underground. Noticing the shower, Adam realized right away the secret entrance Sauli was keeping was also an entrance to the rebels. “Sauli is a rebel?” Speaking more to himself though Adam did say it out loud.

“He helps them. Kind of like I do. We both don’t like guns but we do what we can.” Walking up the stairs, Cheeks pulled a lever to open the door. There was a distinct smell of smoke. Both men entered the hanger and saw what was left of it. A table was on fire. Nearly everything was broken, worse yet there was no sign of Sauli.

\----------

“Sauli!” Shoving past Cheeks, Adam ran out the front. “Sauli! Sauli!”

“I’ll get help!”

Falling to his knees in the sand, Adam felt his heart tightening up in his chest. First his parents, then Neil and now Sauli. How much was one man supposed to bear? Get it together, Adam. Mentally bringing himself back, he pushed himself up from the sand and went back inside to look for anything that could help them. There before him were two very large objects that would do just the trick. Seems ToHo’s thugs didn’t destroy them now and had planned to come back for them later. All the better for him.

The hanger was full of rebels in no time. Tommy moved to stand on top of a table, flicking Cheeks off when he heard the other muttering something about him being so short. “Okay everyone shut the fuck up!” The mumbles started to calm down and soon there was quiet. “We all agreed to kick some ToHo ass and them taking Sauli was the last straw. This isn’t a smash and grab; these fuckers have weapons, good ones at that. So anyone who’s not up to taking the risk just tuck your tail between your legs and head back to the tunnels. Those who want to fight, listen closely because here’s the plan.” Jumping back down Roxy was there to catch him. She wrapped her arms around the tiny blond while Adam stood up to be seen.

“The only way for us t get in is if they let us in. That’s where the plane comes into play. Roxy you and a group fly to ToHo. Once you get the control tower on the radio, you know what to do. Tommy and I are going to take the tank.”

“Fuck yes!” Tommy raised his fist into the air.

“When the doors are open we will make our way inside giving room for the rest of you on the ground to enter. Do what you need to do to survive and get as many of those taken workers out.”

“Be on the lookout for Sauli, oh and your brother; what’s his name?” Tommy couldn’t quite remember.

“Neil. He sort of looks like me but uglier and more annoying.”

“Everyone knows what to do so let’s head out!” As Tommy raised his hand in the air and yelled out the rest of the rebels did the same.

\---///---

Sauli’s hands were tied behind his back. The ropes tight enough to rub harshly against his skin. There were bruises all over his skin from the scuffle. The attack came so suddenly there was no time to fight back. Knocked out for most of the trip back ,he found himself being displayed in front of the workers as an example.

“This is what happens when you cross us.” Bill slapped Sauli’s face. The force caused the blond's eyes to water as his head turned sharply to the side. He could taste the bitterness of blood. “You can try to hide but we will find you. Just like we found this piece of trash.” Grabbing Sauli’s hair, his face was turned back for the workers to see. “Have any regrets you want to confess?”

The corner of Sauli’s mouth inched up in a smile. Some of the teeth that peeked through were red from blood. “I regret not being there to see your face when Adam crushes everything you built and destroys this prison once and for all.”

Neil hadn’t been watching the display. Another senseless death but hearing his brother’s name, it perked his interest.

Letting go of Sauli’s hair Bill motioned for the guards. “Take him to the water slide.” They lifted the blond up and carried him off.

“Back to work!” Letting out an annoyed sigh, Bill looked at the corner of his eye to see Bushido standing there, arms crossed and proud. “My room, ten minutes.” Turning on his heels, Bill walked towards his quarters.

\---///---

“I will so totes puke on you.” Clenching the arms of his seat tightly, Cheeks felt his stomach flipping in ways inhuman.

It had been year’s since Roxy was in control of a small jet plane. She was making up for lost time by dipping and diving through the clouds, much to the dismay of everyone on board with her.

Grabbing onto the radio, Cheeks tuned in to the frequency to talk to Adam and Tommy down on the safe, soft ground below them. “I hate the both of you so much right now.”

“Come on Cheeky baby, you have the voice to get those idiots to allow you in. You know how many people would kill to have the experience you are going though right now?” Moving away from the radio when Cheeks let out a high pitched scream, there was a lot of cursing and then radio silence.

“Sounds like were missing all the fun.”

“Naw, the real action is on the ground. Once we get close enough. You place anything you find in there and fire it. You know how to work the cannon right?”

“I can figure it out.”

Back up in the sky the plane leveled out as they approached ToHo. Tuning into the company’s frequency, Cheeks cleared his throat. “Mayday mayday, plane six niner foxtrot uniform Charlie kilo in need of access to the platform. Engine on the left side has blown and were going down.”

There was static before they received a response. “We have no record of you leaving today. The access code is needed for entrance.”

Panic set in as Cheeks turned to Roxy. “Do we have an access code?”

“You know we don’t. Just fake it.”

Swallowing hard, Cheeks pressed the button to talk. “I’m new. Look I’m going to crash! Just let us in!”

“We're dead.” Isaac shook his head.

“Six Niner did you just say you're dead?”

Eyes going wide, Cheeks took off his shoe and tossed it at Isaac’s head. “Idiot!”

“Well you weren’t doing any better on your own!”

“Give me this!” Roxy yanked the hand held radio from Cheeks. “Listen up assholes, we are going down. You get me? Going the fuck down so if you don’t open up so we can land I’m taking his plane and heading right for the control tower to land this right up your ass!”

Static again. “Permission granted. Landing pad A is open for you to land.”

Radio turned off, Roxy reduced speed to land. The rebel members inside had their guns ready. For when they landed they were coming out blazing.

\---///---

Sauli looked out from the plastic window in front of him. His body had been wrapped up in something that reminded him of a straight jacket. With a rope attached to the bottom of the jacket, he was lowered down a tube. The mouth was wide and as it went on it became smaller and smaller till Sauli’s shoulders stopped his desent. At the mouth of the tunnel a tap was turned on. Water trickled down the tube to collect at the bottom. The blond could feel the icy water running underneath him and starting to collect not so far away. “Adam, please come and help me.”

\---///---

“Oh, oh God.” Bill’s head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth parted open as he panted out sounds of wanting. His hands were tied to the bed post above his head. His pale flesh laid out for the man between his legs, his tough bodyguard Bushido.

“Stop squirming.” He grabbed Bill’s thigh holding onto it tighter to keep him in place. In the other hand was a razor blade. Bu cut another line into Bill’s flesh, pressing just hard enough for tiny beads of blood to form on the surface. Licking them off, he pressed the razor in another section of skin.

The hiss of pain sparked other feelings inside of Bill. His cock few hard, throbbing for attention and not receiving so much as a touch. “Bu.” Whining, Bill shifted knowing he was only making things harder for himself. “More, I need more.” Whining louder, Bu let go of Bill's leg and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Would you like me to bring out the gag?” Smirking devilishly, it was only a matter of time before the gag came into play.

A siren roared and the emergency lights started to flash a bright red. “What’s going on?” Moving off of Bill, Bushido pulled up his boxers as he checked the monitors. “Fuck!”

“What? What’s going on?!” Bill pulled at his arms, not able to get them free.

The door to the room opened as Tom ran inside. “They're all over the place. A tank got into the front and is blowing shit up!” Grabbing a bag from a closet, Tom started to fill it with clothing and small bottles of water.

“Who’s here?” Able to sit up a bit Bill hit the bed hard with the back of his heel. Bushido redressed and was already out of the door. “Bu! God Dammit someone untie me right now!”

“Shut up!”

Bill’s mouth dropped. Never before had Tom stood up to him like this.

“If you weren’t…if we had… Doesn’t matter. We have to get out of here.” Once the bag was packed, Tom undid the ties around Bill’s wrist. “Get dressed, we have to get to the emergency jet before they find us.”

\----////----

Shoving another beer into the cannon, Adam slammed the palm of his hand on the button, shooting it out towards a bunch of machinery, causing a hole to rip right though the center of it. Tommy opened the top of the tank. Around them was complete chaos. This was better than Christmas morning for him. Gun in hand, he hopped out to join the fighting.

Firing off the last beer can, Adam came out of the top, looking for familiar faces. Gun in hand, he made his way through the crowd only using it to help a rebel friend or protect himself if a guard got in the way. A scream came from behind him. There a rebel was shot down. Standing there looking emotionless, was Bushido. Adam went to shoot but Bushido turned in time to have the shot miss him.

“I don’t want to kill you.”

“I want to kill you.” Bushido stepped closer and brought up his gun.

Adam brought up his gun as well. “Back off!”

There was the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Tossing his gun to the side, Bushido cracked his knuckles. “Let’s do this like men. I haven’t had a good fight in ages.”

He was fucked. Placing his gun down, Adam clenched his fists tight. It was Bu who attacked first. Knocking Adam hard in the jaw and sent them both backwards so Adam’s back slammed painfully into a wall. Pushing off of the wall, Adam leaned forward, elbowing Bu in the stomach to send him back. They fought against each other, and as much as Adam put forward he was losing. As Adam was tossed to the floor he clenched at his side.

Breathing hard, Adam caught something in the corner of his eye. Just in arm’s reach away was the gun he had placed on the floor. This was not unknown to the other.

“You really think you’re that lucky?” Bushido stood over Adam. “This ends now.”

\----------

As Bushido went to grab for him Adam reached out for the gun. Wrapping his hand around the handle, finger on the trigger, bringing it up to shoot when Bushido froze. The bodyguard's body tensed as the blade of a sword came out of the front of his chest. Quickly the front of his shirt turned red. When the sword was pulled back Bushido collapsed onto the floor. Standing there smiling from ear to ear was Roxy.

“I hate a show off.” Commotion from another corridor drew her attention back to the fighting.

“Adam! Adam!”

Grunting Adam moved back to his feet just in time for Neil to run over and give him a crushing hug.

“Fuck wait!” Adam pushed the other away several inches to be able to breathe. “I was tenderized.” His eyes looked over his brother. He was dirty, slightly smelly but other than that he seemed fine.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Not that he didn’t think his brother would come for him but it was something else to see him here in person.

“Here, take this.” Adam handed over his gun. He didn’t come this far to only loose Neil once again.

“We have to head to the water slide room.” It was the direction Neil had been heading when he saw Adam.

“The what?”

“Come on!”

Running fast, Neil tried to explain on the way. “There was this guy. He knew you. Bill sentenced him to the water slide to die.”

“Faster Neil!”

Finding the right door, Adam turned the handle. “Fuck! It’s locked.” Moving back, Adam kicked at the lock with his foot. The force made a loud ding noise that echoed around them.

“Hold up!” Aiming the gun at the handle, Neil emptied the clip into it. Took that much for the handle to disconnect and drop to the floor. The tube was remarkable to see up close. Neil saw Sauli’s face almost all the way under the water now. “We have to pull him out!”

Adam grabbed a hold of the rope first and tugged hard. Neil dropped the gun and was right behind him, pulling fast to keep up. When Sauli came into view, Adam let out the breath he didn’t know he had even been holding. Helping Sauli to sit up, he was drenched. Adam brushed the wet blond hair away from his face as he started to unfasten the buckles keeping him contained.

“I knew you would come for me.” Coughing a bit, he moved his arms up and out once the jacket was loose enough around him to get them free. Sauli wrapped them around Adam, holding on tightly.

“Ahem.” Scratching at the back of his neck, Neil had to interrupt or else be witness to some things about his brother he did not want to see.

"Sauli, this is my brother Neil. Neil, this is Sauli.”

Moving his arms back, Sauli extended a hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Ditto.” Shaking the blond's hand, there was a loud roar of people yelling out back were the fighting was.

Neil headed out first. Adam helped Sauli get his legs out from the jacket as they both followed along. Rebels were shouting out, celebrating their victory. Seemed the twins took off and the guards who hadn’t fallen during the fight surrendered.

It all seemed so surreal that ToHo’s reign of terror was now over. Seemed everyone got something out of the fight. Tommy had Isaac up against the wall and was deep throating him. Roxy was already pawing at Neil who looked to enjoy it. It amused Adam to know his brother was in over his head with that one. But most importantly he had Sauli. The prize he never expected to win but now could not see his life without.

“They did quite a number on your home.”

Sauli shrugged. “It was just a hanger.” Placing a hand on Adam’s shirt over his heart, the blond snuggled against his lover’s side. “We can make home anywhere.”

“Guys! Guys! Bishes look!” Standing near the open door was Cheeks. All the talking came to dead silence. It was raining. A mist but it was definitely rain. None of them had seen it rain before. Cheeks went out to dance in it. Others tried to catch larger drops on their tongues.

This mist wouldn’t change the earth’s conditions. It wouldn’t make things easier. But it was a start. Everyone who walked out of the ToHo plant that day took it as a sign that things were going to get better. When Adam linked his fingers with Sauli’s he knew life was already better and couldn’t wait for what the future might hold for them.

\---///---

“Do itttttt.” Bill whined. Sitting on a small ripped cushion. He was hungry and all Tom could find to eat was a large rat. Tom had killed it but he didn’t want to be the one to roast it.

“You fucking do it.”

“Do it!” Bill tried to bat his eyes at his brother. But his makeup was smudged around his eyes, his clothing dirty and torn. The lavish life style long gone. “I’m hungry.”

“Well so am I!” Tossing his arms up in the air, Tom was sick and tired of doing everything.

“I hate it here.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Bill huffed.

“Get fucking used to it 'cause this is all we have left.” Turning to walk away, Tom headed for the closet dune to get some distance between himself and Bill. From being at the very top they had fallen as far as one could go.

“I hate my life.” Kicking the rat away from him, Bill shivered from the gross nature of it. One day he would come back. One day he would make them all pay.

The End


End file.
